


Height Differences

by fog_mind



Category: Free!
Genre: Happy Ending, Haru is smaller and uses that, M/M, Makoto is taller and uses that, cutesy tokyo boys, its just fluff, minor Reigisa at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_mind/pseuds/fog_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Makoto likes being taller, sometimes Haru likes being smaller. Sometimes, they both love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Differences

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something really cute and MakoHaru-y and this is the result, please enjoy and leave comments
> 
> -Niamh

Makoto noticed a lot of different things Haru did, or said, only a daily basis. 

He noticed how Haru would wake up with his mouth open slightly, calm breaths floating over Makoto's collarbones.

He noticed the way Haru's eyes would light up when Makoto mentioned anything about mackerel, cats or himself.

He also noticed how Haru's face would turn slightly pink when Makoto would remove any clothing that allowed the blue eyed boy the chance to see Makoto's tanned skin underneath. Even after they had been together for seven years now.

But he had only recently noticed the height difference between them. It wasn't like a sudden realisation, it was a few smaller things that had built up and slowly Makoto had realised that Haru was quite small, well, compared to Makoto, at least.

He only first realised it when they had gone to the store one day and Haru had wondered off somewhere to get something as Makoto grabbed some more milk and toothpaste for the pair. After a couple of minutes, Makoto had already gotten the things he needed so he had gone to look for Haru, only to find the other reaching for an item on the top shelf. 

Makoto didn't help straight away, the sight was just too cute to stop. Haru was on his tiptoes in one of Makoto's old hoodies, sleeves falling past his elbows as reached up for the can of cat food Makoto had forgotten to get. 

Makoto watched as Haru's face slipped into a frown as he let his arm drop back to his side in defeat, but his face slipped into a scowl when he saw Makoto watching, trying to stifle his laughter into his large palm. Haru was just too cute.

"Y'know, if you think it's so funny, you come and get it." 

Haru grumbled, folding his arms and turning away from Makoto, who was slowly making his way down the shopping aisle. He shifted the milk and toothpaste into his left arm as he walked, stopping and looking up at the cat food tins. The green eyed boy reached up for the tins and picked two up with ease, not even moving up on to his tiptoes. He didn't say a word as he smiled and set the cans down in his left arm, reaching over and slipping his right into Haru's, tugging him along to the checkouts.

\---

Now that was two weeks ago and not much had happened since then, but it was little things that Makoto had noticed too. Like, Haru's shoes were much smaller than Makoto's, the smaller boy was a size 6 where as Makoto was a size 9. His clothes were also a lot smaller, well, Haru himself was just generally smaller. His arms were shorter, thinner and so were his legs. His shoulders weren't as broad as Makoto's but the taller boy loved that about Haru. 

He fit perfectly in Makoto's chest when they hugged, his hands fit snuggly into Makoto's own when they linked them, whether it be out and about, or during a movie. Haru always loved stealing Makoto's hoodies and sleeping in them because they were "big and warm" he other boy had told him when he had asked about it. But Makoto didn't complain, he liked getting them back and them smelling of Haru, he always felt more at ease when they did.

 

But, back to Makoto noticing how small Haru was compared to himself.

\---

It happened a week after the whole shopping incident and this one was a little more.. Painful, to say the least about it. 

The pair had both finished their various lessons and obligations, such. As swim practise, for the day and found themselves hungry. Now, Haru usually cooked and Makoto wasn't complaining about that at all, but maybe mackerel for the fourth time this week wasn't the best idea. 

So they had decided to eat out, which was good because they were close to a small restaurant that Makoto enjoyed going to, as it served mackerel for Haru, and had whatever else for himself. 

Makoto was idly chatting about his lessons and actually how interesting sociology actually was, trying to convince Haru, but with feeble attempts and a weak argument except for the smile on Makoto's face when he spoke about his school life. It made Haru feel.. It was difficult to describe but he was pretty sure he could never love anyone as much as he loved the boy next to him who was talking about child sociology.

The moment was perfect, Makoto had actually reached forward to hold the door open, and they were smiling and everything was perfect until Makoto took a step forward and knocked his forehead against the wooden door frame.

And at that perfect moment, all Haru could do was smile and try and stifle small waves of laughter into his palm. 

The boy in question was rubbing his forward, small pout on his lips with a "Haru-chan!" Already falling from his mouth but the pout quickly being replaced with a smile and a laugh. It was something about seeing Haru laugh that made Makoto fill with butterflies, even after seven years. 

But in that moment, it was perfect and they were laughing together at something silly the taller one had done. 

It was perfect when the smaller stood up on to his tiptoes to press a soft kiss against his slightly red forehead. 

And that moment was truly perfect and Makoto found himself thinking that maybe their height differences weren't all too bad after all.

\---

There was also a time that maybe Makoto absolutely hated height differences and everything they were.

It was a hot weekend in July and that was when Nagisa came up with a wonderful idea of going to the local theme carnival, which had pitched up in an empty field near the beach earlier that week.

Naturally, Makoto agreed and Haru disagreed but the taller boy promised to take him to the beach in the afternoon. 

The smaller boy quickly changed his mind about going.

Nagisa managed to convince Rei to put down his revision notes and come along with the group. The blond boy had asked Rin and the gang from the rival school, but Rin declined as they were already spending the day shopping as Nitori wanted some new shoes and Momo wanted to be with his Senpai. 

So the four set off towards the beach, Makoto having to drag Haru away from the sight of the ocean he was before. After about ten minutes or so of trying to keep Haru walking, they had managed to keep Haru walking with the promise of mackerel and swimming later that evening, which he seemed pleased with.

With both pairs hand in hand as they entered the carnival, Nagisa immediately jumped and yelled about what he wanted to go in and eat, tugging on Rei's arm, with much displeasure from the bespectacled boy, but a fond smile had found itself upon his features.

Just as Makoto was to suggest maybe finding somewhere to sit for a few minutes while they agree on times and meeting places, Nagisa had already seen what he was so happy about. Dragging and pointing Rei over to a large, wooden stand with two holes cut out with end a little lower and me a little higher. 

The smaller hole was where the face over a woman in a bright red bikini with red polka dots all over the costume, a large sun hat sat on her long blonde hair, her brightly painted nails standing out to the four. The larger hole was over an over muscled man, skin a dark bronze. A typical body builder, if you were to put it simply.

Nagisa was already pushing Makoto and Haru over to it, saying how it would be such a cute photo and that they should definitely should do it because he wanted to send it to Ai-chan.

 

Makoto only looked at Haru, who was already walking behind the man, much to Makoto's dismay.

"Why do I have to be the woman?" He called, shoulders slumping as he slowly walked behind the piece of wood which was larger than him.

"Well, I'm not being the girl." Came the curt reply from the smaller boy, standing on his tiptoes to try and get his face in the hole which was maybe a couple of inches too high for him to reach.

Where as Makoto was trying to bend down to fit in the hole which was maybe a couple of inches too small for him. 

Even after swapping around, much to Haru's dismay this time, they were still too different. Haru was still too much and Makoto was still too tall.

So maybe that was a good thing because Makoto could just tell the picture would be bad. The pair came out from behind the wood, Haru sulking slightly and Makoto smiling apologetically. 

Nagisa didn't seem to kind too much as he had already seen another stall he wanted to look at and something else he wanted to eat, poor Rei being dragged along by the small ball of energy.

Makoto only saw the small frown on Haru's face but it quickly disappeared when he bent down to give the black haired boy a small peck on his forehead.

 

Height differences had their ups and downs, literally, but Makoto still thought they were really good sometimes.

Whether It was how Haru fit perfectly in Makoto's chest when they hugged, his hands fit snuggly into Makoto's own when they linked them, whether it be out and about, or during a movie. Haru always loved stealing Makoto's hoodies and sleeping in them because they were "big and warm" he other boy had told him when he had asked about it. But Makoto didn't complain, he liked getting them back and them smelling of Haru, he always felt more at ease when they did.

But yeah, they were pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, my tokyo babies
> 
> I'm sorry if there was mistakes but I was too lazy and ill to properly check it


End file.
